eiyuu_kyoushitsufandomcom-20200214-history
Claire
|eyes = Dark |academy = Rosewood Academy |grade = Low-Grade |occupation = Student |status = Alive |weapons = N/A |manga debut = Chapter 1}} is a Low-Grade student from Rosewood Academy and one of Blade's very first friends. She is also really close friends with Jessica. Appearance Claire is a teenager of average height with fair skin and gentle facial features. She has dark eyes and long, black hair that reach to her lower back with a hime-style haircut over her forehead and two extra long strands, one in each side of her head. She has a lean frame with a larger than average bust. Claire is seen wearing her academy uniform at all times, which consists of an ivory shirt with a light pink coat draped over the shoulders, a short skirt with black knee stockings and a pair of typical, black shoes. Personality Claire appears to be a very humble and reverent person. She shows great respect towards her superiors and especially towards those who are of a higher social class. However, behind that respect may also lay feelings of fear and intimidation, as it was indicated while talking to Arnest. Claire considers herself a commoner, meaning that she frivolously embraces the fact that there are people above her, even if they themselves deny such fact. It can also be deduced that she is a very friendly person, since she befriended Blade on his very first day in the academy; however, this could also be another misunderstanding by Blade since he considered Arnest a friend without the latter's approval. Relationships Arnest Flaming Claire respects Arnest greatly, as she refers to the latter with the honorific "-sama" and opposes to referring to her casually. She also, like all the other students, fear her greatly and would avoid sharing the same table with her at the cafeteria. Arnest on the other hand sees Claire as a disgrace for the academy, as she sees herself lower than others and uses her rank as an excuse for her weakness (in Arnest's own words). Plot Sometime during Blade's stay at the Low-Grades, she befriended the boy and was one of the first students Blade befriends beside Jessica. Transfer Student Arc Claire is first seen walking up to Arnest and informing her about a change in the curriculum. Right before walking away though, Arnest stops her and asks her to stop addressing her as "-sama", a request to which Claire refuses altogether, claiming that she's just a commoner, ultimately enraging Arnest. After receiving a scolding because she seemingly uses her background as an excuse to abstain from working hard, Claire is seen frightened with her eyes flooded with tears. Asmodeus Arc Claire is later seen in the Academy's cafeteria, during lunch time, with her friend, Jessica, searching for a table to sit. Blade invites them to sit with him and Arnest but due to what had transpired when she and Arnest met, Claire simply ignored his offer and swiftly left Blade's sight. Power and Abilities Nothing is known about Claire's power as of yet. However, much wouldn't be expected from her; as she is a Low-Grade student. Trivia *In a recent popularity poll made by Shin Araki, Claire shared the first spot with King for the most popular side character in the series, with 14 points. *She is the first character beside the main characters to make a debut, and the first with a given name. References Navigation Category:Rosewood Academy Students Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Low Grade